Brown Eyes
by angelofdarkness39
Summary: When Sakura enters the school, she becomes intrigued by Syaoran, a.k.a. the popular kid in school. But everything gets mixed up when Eriol sees Sakura once again. SxS
1. Jam Sessions

**Title:****Brown Eyes**

**Author:** **angelofdarkness39**

**Genre: ****Romance**

**Rating ****: T**

**Pairings:**** Sakura x Syaoran**

**Summary: ****A love story that is all about music**

**Disclaimer: ****Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura**

**A/N: I am not an avid fan of this anime but I do passion the story so I decided to write a fic about it. How you don't get angry with me when I mix up another personality with the character, I don't really know them. This is my fourth fanfic but this is my first CCS fic so bear with me if I make any mistakes. **

**To tell you something, this story line has a lot of connection to my life. Okay. Read and Review people! **

**P.S. I won't update if you wouldn't review in this chap. XD. Ahehe. Peace Out!**

**Chapter 1: Jam Sessions**

I turned the power of the amplifier on after I had plugged in the cord that I needed for the electric guitar to power up. I strummed the guitar and noticed something wrong in the tune and as always, I had to tune it up in standard tuning to match with the beautiful singing of Eriol Hiiragizawa. It had been a year since we had formed our band. It's wasn't easy to start though – if you wanted your band to be good – but thanks to our drummer – Touya Kinomoto – the best among the sophomores at playing their music united together to form a band.

It was easy for me to set the guitar in standard tuning. I had mastered tuning guitars only three months ago and it wasn't easy as pie. Playing guitar had been my passion only when I entered high school. I thought about trying on something new and here I am now; ready to play with the best of the bests when it comes to music.

Respectively, Eriol Hiiragizawa – who had glasses that had about two hundred in grade – our vocalist, Touya Kinomoto – the eldest in the band – our drummer, Takashi Yamazaki – the weirdest among us – our bass player, Yukito Tsukishiro – who was younger than Touya by six months – who holds the rhythm guitar, Nakuru Akizuki – Yukito's girlfriend – our manager and I, Syaoran Li, who play the lead guitars, are the people who belong in the band named S.O.U.L.

I am Syaoran Li, a fourteen year old guy. I've moved here in Japan, with Meiling – my cousin and Wang Wei – my dearest best friend, when we were ten years old. Yelan wanted me to live with my aunt – she was dealing with my grand father who wanted me to be the descendant of the big company he is handling – but she also followed us after two years. Music had been my passion and I am devoted to it so much more than my martial arts – even though it was my life when I was still a kid. As each year passed by, I had grown into a mature man but sometimes I couldn't help it.

More or less I act beyond my age when a serious topic is being talk about but if it is all about fun, I act the way I used to when I am still living with my grandfather in China. In my first year of moving here in Japan, I already made friends – Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika and a lot more. Eriol only moved here when I was already twelve and Nakuru is his cousin. After a few months, I met Touya – whom Eriol introduced to me.

I am a typical student. I live with eye bags, tons of projects and assignments to finish in the due date, research papers that need editing and such, I study rarely and I seldom listen to the teacher. If I were given a genie and a bottle to grant me one wish, I would wish to go back to my childhood – the time when I cared about nothing but myself and my toys.

I can still remember the time when Meiling – my cousin – lost her pet and the way she cried for it made me look for it. That was when we were still kids, in China. I didn't know where to look first. It wasn't easy to be looking for a pet bird in the middle of the rain. I just walked until I stumbled to the place where her pet bird was.

"You ready Li?" Nakuru voiced out dragging me back to reality. I was out of my mind again and I don't know the reason behind it.

I just nodded not showing any signal that I was day dreaming – again for the third time in this week. "Yeah. I'm ready whenever you are ready.'' I answered as I straightened from my crouching position. I looked to the place where Eriol was standing ready to receive a signal to begin.

From nowhere, Yamazaki just chuckled – he does things unexpectedly – making everyone in the room look at him. "You thinking of Yanagisawa again?" he asked me.

I didn't know why Naoko suddenly came into his mind. She was just a friend to me, although we are a lot closer than the others, I made no difference. I feel and show no affection for her and I'll never have any in a million years. She will be leaving for America after five months and I wanted to be her friend before she left for America.

Eriol turned his gaze to me as he grinned. "Naoko Yanagisawa? You're in love with her?" he asked trying to suppress the chuckle brought by the idea.

I didn't blush or anything – I guess I think I didn't – I just spoke with every truth I knew. "Naoko's just my friend okay Yamazaki. We're just a little close that's all and I'm not in love with her. The last girl I loved was her…" then my voice trailed of. I didn't want to talk about her anymore; it would just make my heart broken again.

Nobody spoke after that – even Nakuru, the most irritating in the band, since she also knew. I turned my gaze from Eriol, to Yamazaki, to Yukito, to Touya and finally to Nakuru. All of their heads were lowered, ashamed about opening the topic. They knew how much I hated to talk about anything her – I wanted to forget everything that had happened but it was too hard.

I can't stand the silence, this is our jamming time and we need to make noise. I started to pluck some strings until everybody was in the mood to finally play.

"Head on Collision, cue it up Li." Touya grinned as he made one of his drumsticks twirl on the spaces of his fingers. Then I started to play the intro of the song.

I've been waiting for a good day

I've been longing back long enough

I've been hurting to tell you some things

It's not the falling of the temperature

That's making our bones run cold

It's the breeze you make

The presence felt when you're around me

And it feels like, I'm at an on time low

Slightly bruised and broken, from our head on collision

I've never seen this side of you

Another tragic case of feeling

Bruised and broken, from our head on collision

I've never seen this side of you

Another tragic case and I'm still

Waiting for a good day

I've been holding back long enough

I think it's safe to tell you something

It's not just what you say to people

And it's not the way you look at me

It's the way you present yourself

For all your worst critics to see

And it feels like, I'm at an on time low

Slightly bruised and broken, from our head on collision

I've never seen this side of you

Another tragic case of feeling

Bruised and broken, from our head on collision

I've never seen this side of you

Another tragic case and you are gone

It was my guitar solo up next, the hardest solo I've ever seen. With the lyric "gone"- signaling my entrance for the solo – I started to play with the fret board and made my fingers dance and eventually, I did it for the very first time. The solos of New Found Glory are one of solos that are impossible to play – at least we find it that way. Touya made a great way to join with my solo. He was the best among us in playing his instrument.

(You were gone…)

All this time you just didn't know it yet

(You were gone…)

All this time you just didn't know it yet

You were gone

And it feels like

(Feels like)

I'm at an on time low

Slightly bruised and broken, from our head on collision

I've never seen this side of you

Another tragic case of feeling

Bruised and broken, from our head on collision

I've never seen this side of you

Another tragic case…

Another tragic case of feeling

(Bruised and broken)

Another tragic and I've been

(Still waiting for a good day)

Still waiting for a good day

I breathe hard as I tried to gain back the oxygen that I lost in that second voice we did with Eriol. He is a great singer – the alto and I am only the second voice – who has a voice lower than an alto. At my last strum of my guitar, my hair got all messed up. Some parts of my hair fell on my forehead and covered my eyes.

Still regaining my breath, I tried to blow the hair covering my eyes back up. I played numerous pluckings in my guitar not knowing where my fingers' mind is coming from. I played 7 different pluckings in just that song. Those guitar slams that I did with Yukito were a lot more exhausting that I thought it might be.

Nakuru clapped her hands while walking to the place where Yukito was standing. "That solo was great Li, keep up the good work." She said while she slipped her hand to Yukito's hips, Yukito held her by the waist, still carrying the guitar.

"Thanks." It was the only word I can say. I was distracted by Yukito and Nakuru's sudden smooch session. Yukito was a terrible kisser that's why nobody actually lasted long with him before Nakuru. I'm surprised she can even stand being together with him for more than a year.

I crouched down to the ground turning off the amplifier then pulling off the wired connected to my guitar. After that first song and chorus, I was already exhausted. I've lost all my energy arm wrestling Yamazaki and Eriol awhile back. Those two had a lot of muscle strength more than I've imagined; neither of then wanted me to win in the match. Before I was aware, Eriol was also walking away from the room where we had played.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa, where you goin'? I want to have a duel with you in Tekken." Yamazaki asked removing the guitar strap and walking to the place where we all put our guitars after a practice or jam.

Hiiragizawa never bothered to look behind him – it was either he felt dizzy or he really has to go. "I'm just going to the comfort room. It will be just a second. Keep practicing Yamazaki, you'll need to practice you'll get." He chuckled, running his fingers on his hair –probably fixed the position of his eyeglasses, then left.

Eriol is the masters of games among us. Sometimes I even wonder where he gets his singing voice knowing that all he does in his free time is play Tekken and play more Tekken. He even got the special edition, which is the hardest series to find. He was addicted to the game too much that sometimes, it's the only thing that he does all day.

I stayed crouched noticing the fast approaching silence. With Yamazaki playing with his PSP, Nakuru and Yukito sitting at the other side of the room, both quiet, Touya still sited in the chair where he sat during the drum, and I, crouched like I was waiting for some sort of animal to appear from nowhere and hand it, the only thing that could be present was silence.

Out of nowhere, someone's Cellphone rang signaling that someone was making a call. I was positively sure that it wasn't my phone. I had it on vibrate before we started the jam and nobody calls me except in serious and emergency cases. With the ringing, Yamazaki was forced to pause his game and look at his phone. Then Touya finally answered the phone call. I had no idea who it was but surely, all of us wanted to know who it was.

Everybody knew that it was our jam time and nobody ever did disturb us in those hours. It was probably and emergency or wrong number. I turned my gaze to Yukito and saw him staring at Touya in a disturbing manner. It wasn't easy to say what it was but I have an idea that he knows who the phone call is from.

"What?!" Touya shouted after a lot of "uhuhs" coming out of his mouth. I am still wondering who it was. He never acted like that on the phone before; he was more of a gentle kind. "I thought you were staying there permanently? What changed your mind Oto-san?" he asked as he kept his temper low not wanting to break something by the news.

After a moment, he was finally calm but he was still walking around his own circle that he made awhile back. I stayed where I was before the phone call, in the some position. I was titling my head up so I was looking at him, studying his facial expression. But it was too hard to tell what it was.

"When are you arriving here in Japan?" he asked his father – I guess so – leaning his body against the free wall near him. He made a grunt without a sound, not wanting it to be overheard by the person on the phone. "We'll pick you up tomorrow. I'll be bringing Nakuru and Yuki." Then he hanged up.

He folded his arms on his chest and looked at Nakuru and Yukito. "Oto-san and Sakura are coming here in Japan. They'll be arriving tomorrow at around 5 in the afternoon." I was right. I had no idea who the other person in the line was. But still I was curious of who Sakura Kinomoto was. "I was thinking of bringing you two to come pick them up. You in favor of it?" he raised an eyebrow on both of them, giving them a seductive look which neither of them would get.

Nakuru stood up from the sofa and walked pass me to Touya. She held out a finger and pointed it at Touya's pointy nose. "You still don't like your sister do you?" Touya just glared at her. "I probably thought so." Nakuru turned back to Yukito and signaled him to speak.

"We'd love to come pick them up tomorrow." Yukito said with a smile.

I didn't understand any detail that they spoke of. I didn't know who Sakura was or why Touya hated her so much that he didn't want to pick her up in the airport. I never really knew Touya's family, all I knew about it was he was living with Tomoyo Daidouji, one of my classmates and Sonomi Daidouji, her mother. I never dared ask him. With ever single word coming out of their mouths, it makes me dizzy not knowing a single idea about the topic. I stood up and felt my knees shake but it didn't matter for now.

"Who is Sakura Kinomoto by the way?" I asked, facing Touya, wanting to get some answers.

I hadn't notice that Yamazaki already turned off his PSP and came in with the conversation, answering my question. "She's Touya's little sister." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned toward his gaze and saw him looking at Touya intently. "Speaking about fetching her in the airport tomorrow, can I come? Can I?" he was almost begging Touya to just join, in a moment; he'll be down to his knees.

He was stupid to be answering my question. I know that he's her little sister, like I heard a while back. I wanted to meet 'that' girl. Her name is the name of my favorite flower, the cheery blossom. Since she is Touya's sister, I wonder what she can do that is related to music. I looked at Touya trying to image her face by using of Touya's. I couldn't tell what their resemblance is.

"Can I also come with?" I was asking – almost begging like Yamazaki – without even knowing who the person is. Her name got some collision in me – a thing that I had no idea about. Those five words, which were pure non sense to me made the other four in the room, turn their gaze on me.

I turned my glance to Nakuru, Yamazaki, to Yukito and finally Touya. Among the four, Touya's had the scariest stare. I stood there, motionless, scrutinizing his stare. I had no hope of finding what he had in mind even if I stared at him for 24 hours – unless, he speaks up.

We were statues in a museum without given particular arrangement, each one stood like my position, motionless. I still stood there, scrutinizing his stare, not knowing what he's up to after I asked that favor. Both my eyes were fixed in Touya's when somebody punched me in the shoulder.

"Dude, you don't know Sakura-chan. What is up with you?" Yamazaki said, breaking the silence, breaking the silent war happening between me and Touya. I glanced at Yamazaki, punching him back after the glance. "Aww." He complained lifting up an arm and letting it rest on the arm I punched.

I smiled. "Her name is…"

"You can come," voiced a man in the room with a deep voice. "You can tag along with Nakuru or Yukito if you want."

I didn't know that Eriol had already gone back to the room. He is a mysterious type, shy, and doesn't talk much. His glasses make him look like a real genius knowing that he is already. He passed by me and Yamazaki walking toward the piano and switching it on. All eyes were buried in his face, scrutinizing it. Suddenly, we just stopped talking; not even remembering what was in when Eriol wasn't in the room yet.

Eriol lifted his head and directly looked toward Touya. "Come to where?" he asked, positioning his fingers to his exercise position.

After hearing his question, I noticed their eyes, all four of them, widen. I turned my sight to Nakuru and saw her shake her head. In that instant I wondered what they were shaking their heads for. Touya and Yukito were frowning while Yamazaki went back to playing, not wanting to interrupt.

I chuckled, catching all their attention. "To airport, we're just fetc…" Nakuru dragged my whole body, with her handkerchief covering my mouth – stopping me to tell another word - away from the room. When we were finally away from the room, she pushed my body to the nearby wall. My back hit against the wall softly but it still hurt.

"What were you thinking nearly telling him where we will be going tomorrow?! Nobody is to know but us." She calmed down a bit. I lowered my head and saw her hand, closing to a fist. "The next time Eriol asks about anything that concerns Touya or his family never answer." She said; ready to remove my head at any second. She is furious by now – I can tell – that's why I'm afraid of her, well, I'm mostly afraid of her.

I just nodded. Asking anything that would clarify it will just make her angrier. It wasn't her nature to entertain questions after giving an order. That's Yukito's Nakuru alright.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

After that, I never entered our jamming room. I told Nakuru to tell them that I got a phone call from my mother asking for my help in the house and I'll be right back after knowing what she wants. Instead, I went home, walking. My hands were in my pockets all the way home, thinking.

First, what was with Sakura and Eriol that they didn't want him to know about who's going to arrive tomorrow? Nakuru's reaction was indifferent from the actions she'd done when she gave us sermons about our way in playing – too indifferent. Something was with the two of them that I still don't know what – that's what I'm going to find out next. Second, Touya's reaction. Why did he react that way when his father informed them that they'll be coming here in Japan? Why does Touya hate Sakura so much that he can't bear to see her? Third, why did I insist of coming too when I heard Yamazaki beg just to join? Who was her anyway?

"Sakura…" I whispered to myself. That name had been part of me the moment I heard it – a thought that I need to know the reason behind. I hadn't met her, maybe I've already seen her one time but I never cared. I think I'm crazy. She's been living her whole life in London and I've lived half of my life in China, how is it possible for me to catch a glance from her back then?

I was thinking too much that I hadn't notice that I was in front of our house already. I saw the porch already –Chinese style in the making of course – with Meiling there, playing some kind of Chinese game with Wang Wei. I moved to them and saw that Meiling was winning.

"Hey, it's a Saturday today." I reminded them. All four eyes looked at me, or more like stared.

"So?" Meiling responded, placing her eyes back to the game.

I chuckled. "Isn't this your day to bake cakes and cook different dishes?" I asked.

Meiling got out a small giggle. "Have you forgot? Yelan bought a new oven and she didn't want us to touch it yet. The old oven we used to bake with is haunted by now. But we did fry rice cake inside and made Chao Fan."

"Beef, Pork or Seafood?" I asked again. Chao Fan became my favorite food in China. Everyday, after school, I pleaded Meiling to come and join me to different Chinese Fast-food Chains just to eat Chao Fan.

It is Wang Wei's turn in the game and with that he answered for Meiling. "Pork, your favorite. It's in the counter." He instructed me.

I hastily went inside to the kitchen. I found Yelan there and I just smiled. Finally, I saw the Chao Fan, enough to sustain my luxuries for that day. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and sat down in one of the kitchen counters.

Yelan smiled. "I guess that's Chao Fan you're digging in right now." I nodded. "As if I didn't know you much better."

I looked at her and smiled. I swallowed the food in my mouth and asked permission to join Touya tomorrow. "Yelan…" I started.

"Yes Li?" she asked.

I put down the bowl I was holding and wiped the excess rice attached at my face. "I just want to ask permission. Nakuru and the band, besides Eriol are going to the airport tomorrow. We're going to welcome Touya's little sister and Father. Can I come?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes to match.

She stepped a foot forward near me. "Haven't you remembered that tomorrow, some Chinese group is coming to visit here? You shouldn't miss it. It would draw a bad image on your grandfather if you do." She reminded me.

How could I forget that event? We've been preparing for that visit for two weeks already. What came up to me? That is the most important event in the family after the New Year's Day. I slapped my head, drawing me back to reality.

"Sure, I kind'a forgot about that. Sorry Yelan." I said, jumping from the counter.

"It's okay."

I run to my room, where all my gadgets are found. I need to inform them that I can't come for tomorrow. First, I saw my mobile, but there was no load. Second, my PDA still has no load. Then I saw my laptop. I just hope that Yelan opened the Wi-Fi down stairs. I just need to email them.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

Today's the day that I'm going to meet Touya's little sister. The day that all the questions in my mind are to be answered. I arrived in school a little bit early. Well, I kind'a woke up a little early too. The three of us were the earliest in that day. Meiling nearly killed me when I woke her up this morning at 5:30 in the morning. I wouldn't want to be late for that day.

I sat down and picked up a book in my bag. Advance reading always helps. I watched each student enter the door but I have got any signal of any new student. All of them were my old classmates. I saw Tomoyo Daidouji, Touya's cousin, pass by. But at some point, she stopped then walked back. I went back to my book but she pulled it down. Our faces were only 3 inches away. She's smiling.

"What do you want Tomoyo?" I asked. I knew that grin very well, it's either she knew something about me or something really good happened between her and Sonomi, her mother.

"Ohayo Li-kun!" she greeted, still wearing that distractive grin. I scowled at her, but not like I was angry at her, just a little misconception signaling her to cut off the grin. "Okay, I thought you were coming with Yamazaki and Yukito yesterday to come pick Sakura?" she asked, still not breaking the closure between our bodies.

I made a false smile. "I got some family thing. I told Touya anyway. Didn't you hear?" I threw back a question.

"Wait." She paused, stepping back, at last allowing some distance. "Why do you think I even asked if I knew the reason? And besides, Yamazaki was really hoping you were there yesterday. He was the only guy kid in there yesterday."

What the? What about Eriol? I thought he was in that also. I'm starting to wonder why there are so many mysteries behind this Sakura. Everybody knows her but me.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "The only guy kid?" I clarified believing that I just heard another word.

"Yup." She nodded

"What about Eriol? Didn't she come?" I threw a lot of questions on her but that question made a look that seem different from her personality.

Tomoyo looked at her watch and gave a final smile. "It's past seven Li-kun. I'd better start practicing my speech right now." She walked by pass me, ignoring my question about Eriol.

I remained seated there, continuing my advance reading. I hadn't notice the classroom being filled up with students already. All I knew is that it's already 7:40, five minutes more and we're going to start. I stopped reading and scanned the room, still no new face present. Maybe she's already tired by this time, so she'll not be attending classes today. Maybe my luck would be stronger tomorrow.

Yoshiyuki Terada, our adviser, entered the room at exactly 7:45 am.

"Ohayo!" he greeted with a smile he always wore everyday when he greeted us in the mornings.

"Ohayo sensei!" we greeted back then there was silence. I stared at Yoshiyuki-sensei and noticed that he was searching for someone in the room. He came back to his papers a lot of times but still, he can't get settled down.

I flinched from my seat when someone unexpectedly knocked the door. It's Touya. But what could he possibly be doing here? He should be at work right now. He was holding a folder on his right hand.

"May I excuse you for a minute Yoshiyuki-sensei?" he asked respectfully.

"Sure." Sensei answered walking to the door. Both my eyes were staring on them. They were talking but I wasn't sure what they were talking about. I tried to cut my stare on them and look at my classmates, which were as quiet as I am right now.

I saw Chiharu Mihara drawing something on a piece of bond paper; probably it was her entry for the upcoming contest in the school. Naoko was doing different things again, like the usual. Maki Matsumoto was just silent, staring at the board. Meiling, Yamazaki, Eriol and Rika Sasaki belong to the other class which was located in the other side of the building. At about a minute, sensei came back on us and smiled.

"Okay class, we have a new student." He announced, causing me to look to him. Sensei glanced at the door, smiled then nodded. "Enter Sakura-chan, don't be shy." He voiced out.

It is finally her. I've been waiting for this moment to come, to finally meet her in person. But too bad that Eriol didn't belong to the same class like we do.

"Ohayo. I am Sakura Kinomoto, sister of Touya Kinomoto. I'm fourteen and I hope I can get along with you." She closed her sentence then smiled.

Catching a glance from her, I smiled back. I've never pictured that she was that beautiful. Her dimples were three times cuter than mine and her smile is genuine, nothing ever did match it. Sakura's auburn hair shines like no other and all I want right now it to touch that hair of hers.

Sakura looked at sensei peacefully.

"You're going to sit beside your cousin, Tomoyo." Sensei said, leading her to the chair.

When she passed by me, I was still staring at her. Luckily, I caught a glance from her again. We just smiled at each other. Speechless, that's what I am when she gets near me. The heck, Stupid!

The scent of Strawberries, it was her perfume. She wore a lot of it that I was able to sniff it a few inches away, but she was perfect in every way. I am starting to love this class that I am in at right now. Now all I have to do is to introduce myself and talk to her, if I have the guts to. What if I faint? Then that would be embarrassing.

I looked back to the place where she is seated and saw Tomoyo pointing at me, giggling. I wonder what she was up to.

**XDXDXDXDXD**

**Done! XD. Review people! XP That's all I need for me to reveal the next chap!**


	2. Biology

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating fast. I'll promise to update faster this time. I was on vacation and I wasn't able to copy the file. I'm really really sorry to all my readers. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews anyway. Thanks again and keep reviewing! XD**

**Chapter Two: Biology**

I showed a smile to both of them, trying to keep my cool down – even if I'm the dorkiest guy in the room. I saw Sakura smile back but I didn't think that it was me who she was smiling to. I turned my head back to its position earlier that moment and saw Sensei coming near.

"Li-kun, would you care to explain to us again what Reformation is?" Sensei requested me to.

'Shoot! I don't know a thing about that Reformation thing.' I whispered to myself, standing up, scanning my book hoping to find the right page at my first turn. But too bad, I wasn't so lucky with those kinds of things. Instead, I turned to the page where Industrial Revolution is written. I always hated History. I don't even know why we have this subject in school anyway.

"Sensei?" someone called from the back row. Our sensei turned his attention where the call was coming from.

It was Naoko who called Sensei. Great, it will buy me a lot of time to scan my book. I just hope that Naoko can distract Sensei long enough for me to compose myself.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Did the Italian Renaissance have any connection with reformation?" she asked, blinding Sensei by the question.

He smirked. "Nice question Naoko-chan." He said, walking backwards to the board. He grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write the word Reformation in bold letters. "You may take your sit Li-kun; I'll get back to you later."

"Finally…I owe you one Naoko." I whispered to myself, starting to scan my book, and then sat down. I flipped to the page where Reformation was found like the table of contents said so. I never quite heard the explanation of Sensei to the question of Naoko and believe me; I never really wanted to know that answer. After a few minutes, Sensei went back to me like he said awhile back.

"Li-kun?" he signaled.

I stood with proper grace and etiquette. "Reformation, sometimes applied to the complex changes in Western Christendom that began in the 14th century and culminated in the 17th century, but now more commonly used to delineate the religious transformation of the 16th century which resulted in the establishment of Protestantism. This transformation was unique. It did not occur in Orthodox Russia or in the remnant of Byzantine Christianity in Greece and it is difficult to find its parallel in the other advanced civilizations of Eurasia." I blabbed smartly, knowing that I was just reading it from the book. I remained standing, waiting for Sensei's violent reaction.

He smiled. "Very well Syaoran, you may take your seat." As commanded by the Sensei, I took my seat again, not knowing what was revolving at me. "This Reformation became popular in Europe in the Early Centuries and most of the countries became part and became Protestants." After that, all that I heard was blah-bla-blah.

"Absolutely not!" someone from the back row shouted, waking us all up from the boring lecture our Sensei is holding. I couldn't recognize the voice so I turned back to figure out who it was.

Sensei's eyes suddenly widened. "Pardon me?" he said.

A lady from the back row stood up. "With all due respect Sensei, you said just a few seconds ago that countries are now Protestants, right?" Sensei nodded. "Half of the countries in Europe are still Roman Catholics but some of the countries are already Hussites, Calvinist, Huguenots, and Anglicans, like the British people that come from England. Although Reformation became a powerful motion before, it still didn't affect some of the countries in Europe."

I was staring at her again, watching her lips move at every word she spoke of – about Religion, England and Reformation, which I had no idea about. Although she lived in England, she didn't get the British Accent, she speaks like us Japanese people.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Thank you for the information that you shared with us." Sensei spoke then smiled. He was our kindest sensei in the whole campus, he accepted his mistakes, entertain questions and accept corrections if the student is sure about it.

She smiled back at him. "My pleasure." She said then took her seat. The rest of the lecture ran fast and boring as always, but at least I heard her speak already.

**O-----O**

The sound of the school buzzer was heaven for me; the dreary lecture was finally finished. This was my time to introduce myself to her, Sakura Kinomoto, the new girl, my fantasy, and dream. Luckily, Tomoyo haven't dragged her yet in the cafeteria where everyone can see her. Instead, Tomoyo brought some food with her so they could just eat in the room whenever they wanted to.

I walked to them with all my courage, keeping my body for fainting if ever. When I was near them, Tomoyo stood and blocked my way towards Sakura. It wasn't really blocking my whole view of Sakura, I could still see her if I leaned my head a little to the right.

"And you are?" she asked.

I smiled, showing my dimples. "Cut it out Tomoyo, I just want to meet her."

Tomoyo grinned. "Okay. That's all I wanted to hear. You may pass." She moved away and went back with her yogurt.

Now was the time, the time I'll finally meet her, finally, she'll know my name and maybe my charm would stick to her, I just hope. I would love to tour her around campus but I know that Tomoyo already had plans for that thing right now.

I offered my hand for a handshake with Sakura and smiled. "Hi, I'm Syaoran Li."

"Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you Syaoran!" she said, shaking hands with me, with a smile that made so many paintings in the Renaissance period dorky.

The texture of her skin was so soft and the touch by her was like the feeling of receiving a new guitar with a brand like Gibson, Yamaha or any other expensive one, only better. I can still smell her perfume even if she was far away from me. That scent had the same scent with my pastime.

"Victoria's secret, the violet one I presume." I said, like I wore that kind of perfume. I pulled a chair and seated near her, wanting to talk to her for the whole day.

She giggled. "Actually, it's the plum one. I just passion the color Violet and also it shades. How did you know that?" she asked.

"My sister has that kind of perfume." I lied, but not intentionally. Some words come out from my mouth without me even noticing it, that is, when I'm in front of her. Since when did I ever have a sister or even a sibling in my whole life? I asked myself, already noticing the sudden pressure found in me, talking to her.

"Oh, is that so. Tomoyo had told me things about you awhile back, when we were in History." She told me, not caring what Tomoyo's reaction might be. The way she spoke of was like singing angels. It felt like heaven when I was near her.

I can feel my heart beat faster than the normal. What could those things be? Tomoyo doesn't know me that well for her to be telling Sakura things about me. Then I remembered when Tomoyo pointed at me this History class and they were both giggling.

I swallowed the saliva drawn by the excitement. "Like what?" I asked, still distracted and nervous of what might those be.

"You hate Sensei a lot. You think that his subject is so boring that nobody even cares to listen and the topic is so bogus." Then she giggled. I can feel a tint of red forming in my cheeks. Man that is embarrassing.

I didn't answer after that. It was stupid for her to know that. I was turning my head away from her not wanting to let her see my reaction about the opened topic. I just had to ask.

"That's okay Li. I don't mind." Sakura said which made the topic a little less embarrassing.

I smiled at her. "Tell me about your interests." I requested. I wasn't the kind of person to ask someone's interests but in wanted to know more about her already. She sounds more interesting than ever.

"Sakura, what's your next subject?" Tomoyo asked behind me. She was totally killing the moment for me. Sure she is, she had already finished her yogurt.

"Wait; let me look at my schedule." She got her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper from it. She scanned it for a while. I wanted to take a glance at it but before I could, she already returned it on a pocket in her bag. "High School Algebra. Why?"

Just my luck, she hasn't got the same schedule as I got, but at least we belong into the same class in the first period in the morning. That's good news for me. I wouldn't want to freak her out by talking to her every time I see her that would look odd. On the bright side, maybe I could get the front page of the school's daily paper.

'Li Syaoran attains chat fever.' I shrugged at the thought. That would destroy my dignity. I was the kind of person who rarely talked. My family practiced us since we were kids. That was our trademark.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "Great, we have the same period next. Drop by the locker on the way?" she offered.

"Tomoyo, I don't know where the lockers are." Sakura answered giggling.

Tomoyo blushed. "I wasn't talking to you Sakura. I was talking to him." she said, pointing at me.

"Good recovery." I said, putting her finger down. "I won't pass by the lockers on my way to my next subject." I said.

"Okay." She just said, still a little embarrass on what she did moments ago. "What you up next Li-kun?"

I made a glimpse at my schedule. "English. Another nightmare ahead." Tomoyo giggled.

Without knowing, the bell just rang and it was time to move out of the room finally. I just hope that we have the same class next.

"Bye." I waved my hand and I ran to my next class. I wasn't that far from my first class but my sensei in English is a little strict about punctuality. I need to make it to class right now that the sensei isn't in the room. I stumbled in my way and moved out some other students that I doubt to know.

After few seconds of running, I finally reached my next class without the sensei in front yet. I panted in gratitude that my energy paid off this time. I walked to my seat, still gasping for oxygen. I passed by Naoko, who smiled at me and greeted me a great morning. Yamazaki chuckled a little too loud in the back row, and as usual, I gave him my killer stare.

I also passed by Eriol. He was the most mysterious kid I've ever met. He never seemed to be interested in anything else except music. He scares me a little seeing his vicious glare. I just threw him a quick eyebrow movement and he responded by doing the same thing. He rarely speaks, even rarer than my vocal practices. The last time I have heard him speak for a long time is when he was guiding us in the upcoming battle.

I walked to my seat – at the back. I never wanted to be noticed by the sensei – not ever. English class pass in a blur. I didn't seem to see anything to be interested in it. My P.E. class was a little interesting. We were discussing about volleyball and next week, we'll already be playing. I just hope that I still got the skills.

Other than my music, I have also learned to love some sport – volleyball. When sensei asked who knows how to play volleyball everybody's head turned to me which was a reason why I got chose as the coach. It may be a little odd for me but why not? I'll just give it a little try.

During lunch, I sat with mostly the same people I hanged out with, the band. Eriol was there of course, so were Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Wang Wei and Meiling. We sat on the same 12 chair table everyday, always the noise maker in the cafeteria. It was ruining Eriol and mine's reputation but it was a little okay.

I picked up the same food as what I had last week. The faces of an avocado, Italian pasta, and bread were always present in my tray. I took the seat nearest to my sight. Right when I took my seat, I could see her, Sakura Kinomoto, seating three tables away from us. She's with Tomoyo as always and some people I don't really recognize. I tapped Rika's shoulder, wanting to ask who they were.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to me, with bread in her mouth.

I choked seeing her posture. "Rika, please swallow first." I commanded, pulling my eyes away from her.

She smiled with her mouth full, managing not the show a hint of food. "Right." I waited for few minutes to allow her to compose herself. I watched her swallow her food hastily but I wasn't sure what my reaction was.

"What was that you wanted to ask me?" Rika finally said.

"You do know who Sakura Kinomoto is, don't you?" I followed up. She nodded. "Who are the girls she's seating with?"

She giggled at my question. "The girl beside her, that's Maki Matsumoto. They own that new Chinese store and believe me, you would love that store. Well, since you know Tomoyo, the only girl left is Kaho Mizuki."

The sound of the name Kaho Mizuki was a lot familiar to me. Either I heard it in one of the conversations of Nakuru and Eriol or she was just someone known here that I had no idea about.

"Eriol…" I called for him, having an idea that he knows who Kaho Mizuki is.

I scanned the table with my two eyes and found no trace of that eye glassed navy blue head.

"He already left Li-kun." Naoko took the responsibility to inform me. "He did say something about your Biology class." she added with a smile.

Naoko had always been my kindest friend sometimes I can't even imagine where she gets the kindness from. I just hope that we get even closer before she leaves for America.

I grimaced at the idea. "What about Biology?" I asked, having no intention of making her angry by the scowl.

"I don't know we don't have the same class next right? All I know is that Eriol is in a hurry to leave the cafeteria. I think he's trying to avoid someone or better yet, trying to find someone." Naoko said, with a little too much information added without notice.

"Who?" I asked back, I wasn't aware that I wasn't even half way to finishing my lunch.

She giggled. "You know Syaoran Li, this is the first time I ever saw you have interest in any gossip in town." I blushed at the thought. "That's okay, once in a time couldn't hurt. Where are we again? Right, Eriol's sudden fantasy. Since you know Sakura Kinomoto already, that wouldn't be a problem in my side.

"This morning, Eriol heard some news that Sakura Kinomoto is back in town. He had a big crush on her. Well, since they both lived in London for a while, their families became closer. The cycle of life of Eriol became heaven until they had to move here in Japan. It broke Eriol's heart to be away from Sakura. Touya followed but it wasn't enough for him.

"And now, maybe you're wondering why Eriol never said a word to anyone here before he left but me right?" she asked me. It was the exact question I wanted to ask her right that moment. Sometimes, Naoko surprises me on how she does those things.

"Yes." I answered back. "Tell me, please?"

She giggled which made me blush in so many tints of red. "He hates being interrupted when it comes to Sakura."

"Wow." I said in amazement.

"Why?"

I smiled. "Eriol Hiiragizawa is my band mate but I never really knew so much about him. I never really known what was his attitude and how was he in terms of girls. I never really have seen him put so much attention in some girl. But there was one time that he brought a girl with him during jam time. It turns that it was just his cousin and he was just baby sitting her for the day." I blurted out my own opinion. I could always trust Naoko with everything that comes in me.

She is never the first one to approach a person. If you wanted to talk to her, you must approach her first. That was Naoko Yanagisawa, my very unique friend.

"That's Eriol alright." She said. We had a long chat after that and we haven't realized that there are only 8 minutes left of the lunch break.

Biology class was a lot farther from the cafeteria than I imagined. And as usual, when I am near to being late, I have to make a run for it in the hallway. I threw my excess food in the bins and made my way out of the cafeteria. I ran as fast as I could. I had to make a stop at the lockers to pick up my book and some stuff but it didn't make any distractions in my attempt to catch my next class on time.

I continued to make a run for it. Luckily, when I reached our Biology class, sensei wasn't around yet and the school buzzer hasn't run yet. I immediately went inside and took my seat to take a rest. Alongside of it, I thought of Eriol and what's with the Biology something. I scanned the room, breathing heavily with my mouth and for the second time in the day, I found no trace of that eye glassed freak.

"Chiharu, have you got an idea where Eriol is?" I asked.

She blushed at the question. "Why would I have any? I don't care about him okay?" she clarified, wearing her protective side.

I chuckled. "I thought you like Eriol?" I asked back, with my teasing mode on.

"No I don't. And if I do, why would I have any idea where that freak is now?" I laughed at the thought that I already won the game.

"I don't know. I just thought that you knew. You were sitting beside him this lunch right?" I asked, still in the mode to tease Chiharu. She was the most fun to be with in the group, that's why we always tease her.

She nodded. "Technically, but that doesn't prove anything." She shot an angry glance at me.

"Sure it does." I shot back.

"And what might that be?" Chiharu answered, with no trace of defeat.

I laughed. "You've being too defensive again Chiharu. That mean's that it's true. You like Eriol Hiiragizawa. Am I right?"

"No!" she shouted.

"Knock it out Li, sensei's coming." Yamazaki said from behind us.

We both stopped at the warning given by Yamazaki. That was the only moment that I've realize that Yamazaki also liked Chiharu. This time I've blew it. I wasn't thinking of Yamazaki when I was teasing Chiharu about her liking Eriol. Guess I gotta ask for forgiveness about that.

Rika has a crush on Yamazaki. Yamazaki likes Chiharu and Chiharu likes Eriol. How could that work out if they're falling for the wrong person? This is a thing to be fixed pronto. But the thought of fixing other person's personal lives is killing mine. Why could I think of others when in the first place, I don't even have a fixed love life.

The thought of it kind of scares me. When will I find the perfect girl for me? The one who will love me for who I am? The one who would finish my every suffering? But at that moment, my head just stopped thinking and started spinning because of what I was seeing – it was Sakura Kinomoto, my fantasy. I couldn't believe that we have the same class this first period. It had to be biology.

On the bright side, maybe she's afraid of blood, and then I could be his knight in shining armor. I shook my head, forcing myself to go back to reality.

"Dude, are you okay?" Yamazaki asked me from behind, slapping me like I was nuts, the fact that I already am.

I nodded. "Yeah. Hey, Yamazaki." I called.

"Yes?"

"Have an idea where Eriol is? I was just wondering why he is missing. Biology is his favorite subject right?" I clarified. Maybe Yamazaki knew why.

He laughed at the thought. "Hiiragizawa? Nakuru excused him from all his classes this morning. I think there's something going on with their family. He just told me that he got this family thing up. Why?"

Eriol told Naoko that he just need to fix something with Biology but why is Yamazaki telling something different? What's going on with my planet? I was about to hurl but I still got a hold of myself.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to ask him something about our report about American Literature." I lied. I was a terrible liar as always. I wanted to ask him something about Kaho Mizuki. "Is there any by far chance that you know Kaho Mizuki?" I asked, not knowing if Yamazaki knew her.

"Ask Eriol about that." he said, turning back to his tab sheet. I went back to what I was doing but seeing Sakura's presence linger here in our Biology makes me a lot nervous. The loud pumping of blood in my heart was making me nuts. My pumps from my superficial points were a lot obvious than the normal.

Right when I thought that she was going to talk to me, she sat down in a seat three chairs in front of me, beside Maki Matsumoto, the girl she sat with during lunch.

Just my luck. I thought, noticing how my excitement is suddenly decreasing. Sensei also entered after a few seconds.

"Good afternoon class." he greeted, happy and alive as always.

He had become my favorite teacher since I was required to take this subject. Somehow, he was the liveliest sensei I have ever seen. It may be hard to believe, but even though Biology is a lot harder than I thought it was, sensei made it a lot easier for us. Boredom wasn't part of his dictionary, which is a great something for him.

"Good afternoon sensei." The class greeted, even myself. He was the only teacher I'll ever great a good morning or good afternoon.

Well, that's just High School. There are things you choose to like and choose to hate. This is what makes High School life the best. You control your own world and never let anyone maneuver it. You are the driver of your own motor in the road of life.

"As promised last meeting, I am now going to give you your groupings in case I get tired of explaining things in front of you." It was the event all off us were waiting for. It took us weeks to persuade sensei that we should have groupings in case of experiments and activities.

"Takashi, Syaoran, and Eriol, I am assigning the three of you the responsibility of serving as the leaders per group. I am allowing you to choose your members. But make it quick." Sensei said.

Chiharu raised her hand. "Sensei, Eriol is not around. May I be the one responsible in choosing his members?" she volunteered.

I turned my stare at Yamazaki and saw his face redden and his eyes flaring, wanting to kill someone at the moment. Man, he was really in love with Chiharu. I wonder why Yamazaki never really shown Eriol that he hated him because of dear Chiharu Mihara.

"Sure." Sensei said then he turned his attention to me. "Li-kun, do the honor to start the choosing of members."

"My pleasure." I said in response. I pointed out at about eight of my classmates and to seal the deal, I had to choose one more. I was ashamed to choose Sakura Kinomoto since I knew that the students in this room would be in such a shock if they realized that I had something with Sakura. But heck, what would they know if I wouldn't tell them.

"Sakura Kinomoto." I blurted out making her flinch from her seat. I never really realized that she was that shy. All along I thought that she was a lot confident like her cousin, Tomoyo.

"Right. Now it's your turn Takashi. Since Eriol's not around, he'll be leading the persons who weren't chosen." Right after that, Yamazaki nodded with a smile.

"Chiharu Mihara" he started off, giving Chiharu a shock.

"What?!" she growled, standing from her chair.

"Am I not allowed to choose you? Allowing you to be responsible of Eriol's responsibility for a while never gave you the freedom to choose who leader you should belong to. And you heard sensei, Eriol will be handling the persons who wouldn't be chosen by me and Li. Got that right?" it was Yamazaki's pay back. Although Yamazaki was a lot playful, when it comes to his girl, he'll bet.

Chiharu lost from the fight. "Fine." She pouted.

Yamazaki was done in only a few seconds and we were ready to get it organized. Sensei gave us thirty minutes to meet our group mates and orient and after that, I was lecture time again.

I was too hard to believe that Sakura Kinomoto was in the same group as I do. I introduced her in the group to those persons who didn't know her and she didn't know in return. She let of a few smiles and giggled with some of the jokes Wei told us.

"Sakura-chan?" Meiling said.

"Yes?" she answered. Her angelic voice made us turn to the place where she is right now. We wanted to here what Meiling was going to ask her.

Meiling grinned. "Tell me…" I made a coughing sound, reminding her that she wasn't alone. "I mean us about you."

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, little sister of Touya Kinomoto." She teased.

"We all know that. I mean, tell use about what your interests and hates are." Meiling distracted her.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, I love reading books and I hate war. All my life, all I ever I wished for was world peace and nothing else. When was in London, I was hearing some news about the war Lebanon and Iraq. People come and die and what's worst is that those people had no idea what was going on. Earth had been destroyed because of those chemicals being launched in the earth's crust.

"I am a Mother Earth lover. Since you know Touya, then maybe you've already figured out that you know that I also love listening to Touya. I have no mother but my father gives me all the love that both a mother and father give. I love everything that doesn't concern destroying the earth." She closed her sentence.

She was the only person I've seen who truly loved Mother Earth. She cared about the dying citizens from the war and about the Earth's sudden climate change. She was one of kind for so many reasons. With the explanation he gave, I felt like I was the bad guy right this time. I was part of the people who were killing Mother Earth, and I am guilty about it.

"Wow." Meiling said in return. We had the same reaction after hearing her protest. "I never really put it that way. Thanks for sharing us your thoughts Sakura-chan."

She smiled at my cousin. "You're welcome Meiling."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, ever had the subject Biology in London?" I asked, seeing sensei coming near to join the group.

She giggled. "Yup. Classes begin there during September; we have a Spring break, and then go back to class during January. It's not really that hard to catch up."

"Oh. Then, what is your topic there now?" sensei asked behind us.

"Well, sensei, we're done with purely everything about the different organ systems in the body. All we need is just a wrap up." Sakura said then smirked.

Sensei smiled back. "Good. Then you'll be up for the next reporter when we reach that topic. Good with you?"

Sakura blushed a bit. "I don't know if I can sensei."

"Come on, we'll be backing you up if you need us. What are group mates for?" I said, killing the moment between sensei and Sakura-chan only.

"Yeah." My other group mates assumed.

"See? You have a lot of backup if you need any help. And besides, it wasn't our topic right now. You'll have many months more to prepare for that." sensei explained.

"Alright, I'll be honored sensei." She said, and then sensei left.

"Nice going there Sakura-chan." I encouraged.

She growled at me. "If I make a fool of myself down there I'll kill you."

I growled back playfully. "The honor is all yours."

We growled at each other for a little much longer then I finally let out a laugh.

"That was odd." I said.

"A little. But I'm serious about that." she threatened.

"Whatever Sakura-chan." I answered back. At that instant, I felt a lot closer to her than before. She was the person whom I could tell all my problems for. Her sweet, angelic voice was the cure to every sickness I have. She was very open to all of us even though we just met her this day.

She made an L with her thumb and fore finger and raised it on her forehead. "Loser."

I laughed. The bell rang. Everybody flew out the classroom. Sakura and I were the one left.

She giggled. "That was fast."

"Subject you up next?" I asked

"P.E."

"Drop you along the way?"

She smiled. "What about you? What subject do you have next?" she asked. Then we were walking away from the Biology room.

I smiled back. "Calculus. "

"I heard Math building was far from the gym. You're going to be late." There was the sound of worry in her voice and guilt at the same time.

I smiled. "I can manage to run. Sensei isn't really that strict when it comes to punctuality."

"Okay. Thanks for the company Li-kun." She said.

I smiled. "That would be my pleasure then."

My day went in a blur after I dropped her in her P.E. class. all day, I was thinking of purely her and what is going to happen between us when tomorrow comes. During speech class, I didn't see Eriol there. His sudden disappearance was freaking me out.

First, he never missed his classes. Second, he always leaves a note for either me or Naoko in case of emergencies. And third, Eriol Hiiragizawa, since when did he have any problem with his family. I just hope he signs in this evening. I would be killing him with my deadly questions.

**o-----o**

**Read and review everyone! Please???**

**o-----o**


	3. The Nightingale

_Chapter three: the Nightingale_

Yesterday was the start of our friendship. I was lucky that she was all friendly at me and all. I used to think that she was more of a Touya that's all serious or even more like a Eriol that never really cares about his surroundings. But I was wrong; she was more of a Tomoyo. Of course she's her cousin, what difference would they get.

Speaking of Eriol, I haven't seen him yesterday, he never gave us any message and he wasn't online last night. Nobody knew where he went or what he did with Nakuru that it couldn't wait until afternoon.Beyond Eriol being serious was him not telling anyone among us about what is going on was way far from Eriol. He would tell or on the other hand, Nakuru would tell us and inform us.

"Today's another day..." I said out loud. Yamazaki laughed softly beside me.

To be honest, I have completely forgotten that Yamazaki was beside me that time. I was thinking of a lot of things that I didn't really realize that he was side by side with me. And besides, he wasn't speaking at all right this time. Many people would forget his presence like I did.

I turned to him with a scowl. "You laugh like a hyena. Stop that, you are undeniably embarrassing." I said, with cheeks turning into many shades and tints of red knowing that he was laughing on what I said.

He stopped then took a deep breath. "I wouldn't be laughing like that if you weren't so stupid and if you only keep guard of the words from your fantasies. Get a hold of yourself Syaoran. This isn't China and I ain't following traditions." Yamazaki said, drawing a point.

I completely lost it. Anybody could tell. And for the voice of Yamazaki speaking up, he was damn right for a moment and for the very first time, he acted maturely.

"Shut up." I said, trying to suppress smiling seeing his face turning different colours.

"Explain to me what's about you 'Tomorrow's another day business?'. If you would, I would stop laughing like that which on the other hand embarrasses you." Yamazaki said, seriously now but still, his face was turning red.

I couldn't help but smile. "I don't know, you know me too much. I say things unexpectedly. I wouldn't be able to explain if I knew would I?" I said, hoping that that was already enough to shut Yamazaki's mouth.

"Close enough." He concluded losing and forgetting every single thought from his point a while back. "Hey, Eriol was looking for you yesterday right after dismissal. He wanted to tell you something very important about school work. Or that's what I think it is." Yamazaki said, putting a finger under his chin, trying to tell or make a guess about it.

'Stupid!' I said to myself. If I wasn't only in a hurry to catch up with Claire on the way back to home, I would have talked to Eriol. What a shit.

"I had something coming up about family." I lied, but now very good at it.

"Oh." That seemed to be enough for Yamazaki. He doesn't ask much about anything except for Chiharu that is.

Then we started waking. I was conscious that many eyes were plastered on the both of us, me and Yamazaki. Sure, they know that we are part of S.O.U.L. and that draws a lot of expectations from us. Because of Touya, they all expect us to act as mature as him and Kaho. I am trying my best to keep up to those expectations and so far, I'm doing a good job.

Yamazaki on the other hand never had any pressure on walking through those hallways of the school grounds. He was always like that, always playful and all. I'm not even sure if he knows and feels that pressure like I do whenever I am around a crowd. Still, all childish and different, that is Yamazaki Bryans.

Sometimes I wished I was more of Yamazaki, the playful and sophisticated kind, so that I'll never feel these pressures whenever I lure to this corners off-guarded.

"Hey, Chris, what subject you up next?" Yamazaki asked, breaking my seriousness of everything that I have thought in that single moment.

I got the sheet of paper out of my bag since until now, I haven't really memorized it. "Music, what about you?" I asked back.

"Music."

I was dense to not realize that we had almost the same classes together and we have to almost the same schedule except for P.E., Monday's History and Statistics.

We were on our Music subject next.

'Wtf?!' I said to myself, almost tearing the paper into half. I haven't realized that my next subject would be the subject where I could see Eriol. I hurried to that class not only because I wanted to ask Eriol about Kaho but because at anytime, the school bell will ring. Yamazaki just trailed behind me, following my pace as usual. He was used to me being that way whenever we were close to being late.

I wouldn't want to get detention right now so as to with Yamazaki. We were buddies since the school year have started. I have a clean school record and I am doing my best to keep it clean until I leave this institution. In short, we were both grade conscious.

Right when the school bell rang, we reached the door of the room. All heads were turned to both of us as we caught up to our breath. I was searching for Eriol but there wasn't any trace of him. There was no hope of knowing who Kaho was for this time. On second thought, I think he was hiding from me or what.

"There are only two chairs left." Yamazaki said, gasping for air. He then dropped and bent to his knees for some rest.

I turned my head to the direction where he was looking at and there were two chairs vacant in the last row, 5th and 6th column.

"Dibs on the seat beside the window." Yamazaki said, running to the seat, not wanting me to get the chair before him. For a tired person, he sure is fast running to that chair. I chuckled for the thought of it.

"You evil kid." I blurted out. I wanted to seat near the window where I can lead at the wall whenever I get bored by the lectures. But too bad, I have the some notion like Yamazaki. He loved to seat on the chair near the window and look at the beautiful scenery, remembering his country side.

I remember him narrating me stories about his country-side life. In that side of the world, there was peace, which couldn't be found here in Japan. He was used to that peace and quiet until they finally made up their mid and moved to the cities of Japan. In this country, he never found peace and quiet which he always found in their country-side.

'Honestly, I miss those times. Those times when the moment I needed to be alone, all I need to do is to lock myself to my room and stare at the beautiful formation of the stars and everything will be okay.' I remember him saying those words. Sometimes I was even thinking about the reason why he acts that way, all childish. I used to think that those reasons were because he missed that peace of silence and wish that the noisy Japan would just shut up for a moment.

I snapped out of fantasy and continued to reality, when I need to walk to the back just to take a seat. I took a glance at the back row and there was Yamazaki, already positioned to the seat which he got before I did, smiling at me, waving his hand towards him calling me to move forward.

"Pfft" I sighed then walked to the back row moderately keeping my head down. After about 14 steps, I heard something similar to yoh..

"Hey.." someone said as I passed by that row. I took the urge to look at who it was. It was Sakura Kinomoto, my friend only yesterday, who called my attention. She was smiling at me slightly.

At the corner of my eye, I can see a lot of people in the class staring at the both of us right that moment. Everybody seemed to shut up and take a look at the take shooting inside the room for an award winning movie.

"Hey yourself..." I said in return. I didn't react that much with all those people staring at us though. It was too awkward to be in that scene. I smiled back then continued to walk to my seat.

"You know Li Syaoran?" someone said from behind me and I bet that that was a question for Sakura to answer.

"Yes, why?" By the sound of that, I bet it was Sakura speaking that instant.

"You are lucky to have a friend from the coolest band in the institute Sakura." Some random girl concluded.

"And a cute one at that." another continued.

Sakura chuckled. "Coolest band?" she asked.

That caught my attention. By the sound of her voice I could tell that she didn't have anything in mind about S.O.U.L.

"Yes, don't you know S.O.U.L.?"

"No." She answered seeing her wearing a confused face.

My eyes widened at the thought. How could she not know the band of her brother? She would've heard S.O.U.L. from Tomoyo at that. But the idea is, how could she not have any idea about S.O.U.L.?

'Darn.' I said in thought, taking a seat beside Yamazaki without taking my eyes off the girls who were talking to Sakura. Maybe by this distance I can hear whatever they are saying. I wasn't eavesdropping, that's for sure. I just want to clarify things and see what I can do about it, if there is something I can come up with.

I turned my head to Yamazaki and saw Yamazaki looking at me with pointless eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, with a low voice, knowing that his answer would be a joke or a tease like always.

Yamazaki continued to stare with different eyes but turned to look at others every now and then. And for every now and then that he turned his stare back at me, he would chuckle to himself like he was crazy or something.

"Cut that out." I said, lost in track.

"I didn't know you already made friends with the new Kinomoto in class. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I gasped for thought. "Err...you weren't in my next class yesterday that's why I wasn't able to tell you. And even if you are in my P.E. class, I wouldn't spill since you won't listen to the thought."

"Why?"

I smiled at him. "You'll be too busy thinking of a way to eliminate Eriol from Chiharu's heart." I chuckled with a pinch of teasing to get him out of the topic about Sakura.

He growled then pouted. "Shut up..."

Silence took in the picture – the thing I loved most.

"Hey, I've got a question for you." I said breaking the silence, hoping to find answers.

"It better have no connection with Chiharu." Yamazaki said, giving a warning off.

"Sure."

He looked at me. "What?"

Strangely, I felt some sort of adrenaline rush coming out from me.

"Would you explain to me why Touya hates Sakura so much?" I asked, bashfully, wanting to know the reason why Touya acted like that during our jamming time.

Swiftly, his gaze switched from the outside of the window to me. "Why don't you ask Sakura about that?"

I twisted at his dare. "I am not sure if she would answer and if I would've the gut to ask her a personal question.

"What about Touya?"

"Why do you keep avoiding my question?" I shot.

Yamazaki felt the guilt then lowered his head. "I...I mean we, were not allowed to say anything about family and personal matters unless it is ours. If you wanted to know the reason why Touya hated Sakura like she was his mortal enemy, do the honours to ask him."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't want to break the rule and loose the trust they gave."

"Sure." I said, feeling a sense of disappointment. "I'll try to ask him when I see him."

"Here's the catch Syaoran..." he said, making me turn my eyes at him. "Ask him that question whenever he's holding his drum sticks. He's a much different person whenever he is in front of his drums. The hate suddenly grows out."

"Thanks." I said, smiling with that.

Then again, there was silence between us. Sakura isn't that bad to be hated but how would I know. Touya's his brother, he would know better than me when it comes to Sakura Kinomoto. In fact, maybe ho would know everything about her. She isn't that secretive and I can see that through her gentle eyes.

After few minutes of silence, the instructor finally came in – late.

"I'm sorry for being late class. We had an emergency meeting with the head. Let's start?" he asked then smiled.

Students from the front row smiled back at him.

He was gasping for air and that is clearly seen at the back row. "Well, because of your favour and suggestion on having a singing session, I am giving you that chance." Soon, sounds of success and happiness came roaring in the room.

"This activity can come in twos and singles only. We are going to perform here in class since we have all the instruments we need for you to use as your accompaniments. You may choose any song you want as long as you can perform it very well. Is that ai oh kay?" he said with a smile. Probably, he caught up to his breath all ready.

"Dum right. This is the very first class I gave interest in. This is going to be neat!" Yamazaki said from beside me. It was set, he was my partner in this activity and I'll bet he'll let me sing.

I smiled back to him. "Talk about righteous! It's about time we show off what we have to the whole world." I said.

"High Five." Yamazaki said with his hand rose up.

I responded by slapping it. "Alright!"

"Oh yeah." All responded to the teacher.

He smiled back at us to see that all had taken board to the ship. "Well then. Let's start? What about thinking of a song right now?" The teacher said with a smile. "Let's drop!"

With those two words started everyone planning on what song they are going to perform in feat day. Sakura was with Tomoyo – the pianist, I – the lead guitars was with Yamazaki – the bass player, and doubtless, Eriol – the singer will go all along single since he can play instruments like us and sing with a virtuous voice in front of everyone. Hell he was exactly like everyone in the band, full of talents.

"Hey, what song do you feel like playing right now?" Yamazaki asked joyfully. The water finally sunk in to his head. He was overjoyed to have an activity like this in school for the very first time.

I laughed at him. "You really rode the ship to this class, ai? This is the very first time that I have ever heard you first ask the question on what we are going to do."

"At a rate of one to ten, I'll rate this activity as 11 in interesting. Got that?" Yamazaki said, smiling knowing the fact that I'm laughing at him.

"Yeah right." I responded.

"Song?" he continued.

It took a moment for me to compose myself again. Yamazaki waited patiently though. "What song do you want to play any way? What genre? I can catch up with anything you get your hands on."

"You sing while you play." He informed me before thought.

I remained in that position. "I kind of figured that out."

"Right, let's just have an old song."

"No." I answered hastily.

"Why?" he commented back.

I scowled at him. "I'm not as good as Eriol."

Yamazaki scrutinized my stare for a while and stared back. "You got a point. Let's go with country?"

"We're in Japan not in America."

"Rock?"

"Too loud and our teach wouldn't allow us to use the drum set."

"Hip-hop?"

"I ain't a rapper."

"Reggae?"

I gasped. "21st century."

"Punk Rock?" he answered back, a little annoyed at my disapproval of everything he had just suggested.

"What song?" I answered in defeat.

"Anything that is under punk rock."

This feeling came again. It is where we can't decide what song we want to play although it is in the tip of our tongues. Maybe it was in every nature of a band. We've known a lot of songs but never really knew how to arrange songs to play. It might be odd for that feeling but I know that both Yamazaki and I feel the same thing.

"Think..." I said, placing my right hand below by chin.

Yamazaki looked at me with a disgusted look but then followed. "Nfg?"

"Too loud."

"Let's go mellow."

"Acoustic?" I suggested for the first time.

Yamazaki looked at me with bright eyes, knowing that he was with my idea. "Yeah. It could be. Let's go with Boys Like Girls. What about?"

I looked to him with an expression that I wanted his idea. We could go with anything that they sing since they don't really go with anything too loud. "That's a great idea. What about 'Learning to Fall'?" I suggested.

"Fair enough."

Finally, we are done with deciding what song we are to show up in Music Class.

'Learning to Fall' I told myself. I think it sounded like it was my song for Sakura but it wasn't really appropriate for me to sing that to her directly, it would be peculiar to be doing that in public.

It was performance time and this was the time when both Yamazaki and I know that we are to shine. This was everything we have wished for – to play in front of our classmates and show them what we were made of. Although there was a feeling of little butterflies in my stomach that time, I still acted calm.

"Dude, this is finally it." Yamazaki said as he punched by back softly.

I smiled. "The first time we perform without Touya and Kaho around."

"Who wanted to go first in all you peeps?" the teacher said, dress in his normal outfit.

Yamazaki raised his hand. "We do Sir." He said then moved straight forward. I followed after him holding my guitar.

When I passed by Sakura, she was looking at me then showed her angelic smile when I passed by her.

"Good Luck." She said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. You too."

I sat down in a chair in front and Yamazaki sat beside me.

"Okay, this song is called 'Learning to Fall by Boys Like Girls'." Yamazaki started with me playing an intro that we both made up since the song never had one.

Today is the day

The worst day of my life

You're so content it hurts me

I don't know why

The cost of misery

Is at an all time high

I keep it hidden

Close to the surface in sight

I'm learning to fall

I can't hardly breathe

When I'm going down don't worry about me

Don't try this at home

You said you don't see

I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

Then I looked up to the crowd and saw them all staring at us, most with mouth dropped and some with eyes widely open. If I could see others from behind I'd suspect that some would be drooling at their seats. It was the very first time that we have performed to them live in an acoustic way.

I looked at Yamazaki and he turned to me in the same time then smiled at what we both at seeing in the crowd in front of us.

Could you be with him?

Or was it just a lie?

He doesn't catch you like I do

And you don't know why

You change your clothes and your hair

But I can't change you mind

Oh, I'm uninvited

So unrequited now

I'm learning to fall

I can't hardly breathe

When I'm going down don't worry about me

Don't try this at home

You said you don't see

I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

The song went on and the kind of face they were wearing when we started the song was the same face they were letting us see until the end of the song. Man, I wish they could see us perform as a band, and then they can have a good enough reason to be drooling like that.

---

X.X thanks for the reviews. keep it coming people. Sorry for the late update. got some school work at hand.

-angelofdarkness39


	4. The Past

A/N: to be honest with all of you, I haven't got any time to still continue this and for one reason, it's because I lack inspiration. But when I was reading and browsing through www, I went to check and reminded me that there are still readers to this fic. Keep reading! And please, do leave a review after. Gladly appreciated. n_n

Kyriichan: Brown Eyes's first review. You'll know why Touya hate Sakura SOON.

EpikWonderBang: gladly update it as fast as I can

EchizenRyoma:Thanks for the compliment. Keep reading, Eriol's connection to the kinomotos will soon be revealed.

LoveAlwaysSarah: My mouth fell when I read your review. One of my inspirations to move forward.

Saki: well, let's just take a look see what happened between them. Alright?

Petites sorcieres: that's the beauty of fic, you do your own plot. XD

James Birdsong: Thanks!

FantasyFanatic911: I would consider that as a compliment. Thanks anyway. CX

-Continue to inspire me with all the reviews. Peace! Out!

Chapter four: The Past

"What have I told you before?" Yamazaki whispered with a smile painted on his face.

I smiled with him. "Talents should be exposed not kept." I don't when where or when he told me that but I was positive that he told me something about flying solo.

"Right, that's what brought us here." Yamazaki answered while returning to his place. I followed along with.

That was a big achievement for me and Yamazaki. We were right about one thing, we can play solo but behind that is also a band that made this talent possible to enhance. So the performance went on and on.

"What if Eriol was also there with us that time?" I kept asking this to myself and probably got a list in my head already for millions of possibilities.

Their eyes might have poked out already or maybe some would be bleeding because of amazement. The band can be a little crazy sometimes and just place anything we get our hands on.

We continue to play until the end of the period. The teacher was amazed with what performance we lay for this activity.

They would think we were pros, who, unmistakably sent to high school. The proof was seen. But that would be weird.

Sakura might be amazed by Eriol's talent in singing.

My eyes widened at the thought. I shook my head to forget that one. Of course Eriol wouldn't dare to seduce anyone with his voice. He never did that. When he was singing, he was putting aside everything that didn't matter and sang with his passion with music.

"Yes, that's right." I whispered to myself and plastered my eyes to the front, hoping to have my brainwashed about that topic. Imagining Eriol having the only girl I ever wanted after Carla is more than tragic.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji, you're up next." The teacher said right when I moved my head. I threw a glance at Sakura and saw her flinch. She wasn't used to this popularity; I could see that painted in her eyes.

Through her eyes I can see how nervous she knows that she is new in the block. But beyond those what I can see in her eyes is what I know that she can do it. Tomoyo Daidouji, her cousin, sat down in a chair in front of the keyboard then started to get the settings right. If Sakura didn't hold the mike long enough for me to be wondering, I would've concluded that Sakura would be playing.

I stuck my eyes to both of them – although I was only concentrated on Sakura – as they readied for a performance I've been waiting to see.

"We're ready sir." Tomoyo said with a smirk, confident to whatever she'll be showing us this period.

The teacher threw the smile back. "Then go ahead and begin."

From the intro, I couldn't tell what song but I would've considered it as a composition. Tomoyo, who rarely plays for the crows, is one of the best in making up intros before Eriol. But, Tomoyo is more interested in her films more than her talent in music. After the 28-second introduction, the song finally began.

"Remember those walls I built?" Sakura began to sing as I hummed through the rhythm.

I closed my eyes to remember what song it was. "Halo by Beyonce" I whispered to myself.

"Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo"

There was only one thing that would describe their performance, breathtaking. I didn't expect that Sakura was that good. Her voice was flawless, angelic, much like Eriol's voice. Sakura Kinomoto was much better more than I expected before. Any band would be lucky to have her.

"Hey, Yamazaki, she's good eh?" Yamazaki was scanning the whole room, probably thinking about Chiharu again. She's what in his mind always.

He flashed his eyes to me. "She is the sister of Touya. She's part of a family of musicians whom the country probably adores. Touya's a genius in the Music industry and Sakura has a voice no word can describe. What do you expect from a Kinomoto?" he said, sounding different.

I'm right, he was thinking about Chiharu again. He never get all freaky and stupid when he's with Chiharu but once Chiharu goes away, he gets all different from the annoying and weird Yamazaki Takashi.

"Maybe there'll be a possibility that she didn't get the musical gene." I uttered.

"Tell that to Touya and he'll love you so much more than he'd love his ex girlfriend – the only person whom he can't move on the fact that the girl's a freak."

There it was again, Touya's hate to her little sister. A thing I'd been puzzling about for days which I can't really tell what the reason is behind. I couldn't lay down any possibility like I always do about things like this.

Sakura went out the room when the bell rang and I, Syaoran Li, decided to follow her for Congratulation purposes and maybe because I really wanted to talk to her this day.

"Hey..." I said, catching up to her.

"Hey yourself." She glared at my then raised one eyebrow, like she was an attorney trying to win the case for the one who killed and who undeniably made the fault.

I raised both arms up high, surrendering to whatever she's up to, telling that I'm guilty like I was the suspect and she was the policemen. "I didn't do anything." I said, catching up to my breath.

Then she laughed. That was the very first time I ever heard her laugh like that. Whenever she laughs at my jokes it was always just a giggle and nothing more. Maybe, or not maybe, I know that something's bothering her but I don't want to be a spoiler to remind her that one.

"You are so different Syaoran." Sakura said, shaking her head with smiles on her face.

"You think?" I verified if that was what I think I heard.

She looked at me. "I don't think, I know." Sakura assured like she could read minds.

I smirked, she was up to something. "How?"

"With all the head bowing thing in that Music class, what's up with that?" she said as she took a glance at me. "And S.O.U.L.?" she asked. I was expecting her to ask me sooner or later about that since I was the one the others pointed out responsible about the band, not her brother.

"It's our band, playing the lead guitars"

"I know it's a band. But why not tell me earlier?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You want to see the band live?"

Sakura smiled at my invitation. "I'd be honoured."

"With a voice like yours you'd be more than welcomed at our place."

She giggled. "I wouldn't assure that one. That was the very first time I sang in front of the crowd. I tried that once but I ended up rushed in the hospital since I fainted in front of everybody. Then that ended everything I had for music. I'm a typical student, a little shy. Wait, not only a little, a lot shy."

So that's the reason why she was smiling all along. Singing in public and not fainting was a whole achievement to her. Sakura was a little weird but that what's we have both in common, weirdness. It's a miracle on why she was sharing this whole thing to me. If I could read minds I could tell that she was already comfortable with me and that's a good thing.

"Well I'd say that you did pretty well in that performance. Wait, correct me if I'm wrong you didn't do pretty well, you did excellent, like a pro." I said, smiling at her.

"You're the very first one who told me those words and the very first one who recognized my music. Thanks Syaoran." Sakura Kinomoto, the girl of my dreams, thanking me for a simple compliment? This day couldn't get any better.

I bowed my head a little like I always did in China. "That would be my pleasure Ms. Kinomoto."

"You're Chinese?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She pouted. "Oh. You sure brought the Chinese tradition here in Japan. I would've brought our British Tradition here but it would be too weird to actually socialize with Japanese people in British accent."

Then there was silence between the two of us. There was nothing left to say about S.O.U.L. I wouldn't be stupid enough to actually ask her if what's wrong with her and her brother that would be already going below the belt and that would be too confidential for me to know right this moment.

"Congratulations..." I said.

Sakura creased her forehead in confusion. "Huh? For what?"

I smiled at her, even at her worries, she still is gorgeous. "That was the very first time you sang with an audience with no fainting. That is a great achievement on your part."

"Oh, thanks, again." Then she giggled her sweet one.

"Well I guess this means, welcome back to the music industry." I said, hoping she'll agree to it.

"Let's see." Then the bell rang.

"I'll pick you up right after class." I said before she can get away from my site, again.

"Yeah sure." Then we went to our classes.

There were two feelings right now in my chest, first, excitement, at last Sakura Kinomoto, the Sakura Kinomoto would see us perform as a band and I bet Touya never mentioned this before. It sure looks like it. Second, there was something wrong about this plan. It's as if that this plan isn't that great to push through. A bad thing will happen, I know it but I just don't know what it is and what it concerns Sakura Kinomoto.

I was leaning in the post near the main gate where I'll pick up Sakura. She assured she'll be there and by the looks of her face a while back, she was excited, like a kid that you'll bring to a toy store at that. Yet she still looks like an angel at any emotion she shows.

"Syaoran..." someone called for me. I think it was Chiharu. I turned to look.

I waved at her. "Hi Chiharu..." I said, voice faded.

She smiled at me. "Sakura's waiting for you at the parking lot, told me to send the message to you since I'm going home."

"Oh." That was the only response Chiharu got from me. I didn't expect that that performance can boost her up that fast. I can only imagine her not performing for only the class but the whole student body already.

She nodded. "Yeah, told me to tell you to just go there right now."

"Sure, sure. Thanks Chiharu."

Chiharu nodded. "Anytime." Then she smiled.

I smiled back. "Any by far chance seen Yamazaki Chiharu?"

She blushed a little shade of red at my sudden question. "No. I think he went home. You have a jam session today right?"

"Uhuh."

"Must have got home for personal reason.

I nodded. "Oh. Thanks for the information Chiharu."

Chiharu just smiled and went out of the campus. I, on the other hand went to where Sakura was right that moment. Sakura was really dedicated with this entire band thing that she really wanted to go with me to the jam. I just hope she likes Eriol at that.

"Sakura…" I whispered to myself the moment I lay my eyes of her perfect angelic face. Then an involuntary smile just gave off. She waved at me when she saw that I was coming to her direction.

She went in the car. "Get in."

I stopped her before she can close the door in my face. I wouldn't let a girl drive me to the place that would suck. "What if I'll be the one to drive?" I requested, hoping she'll give in.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you drive." She wouldn't just give up that easily and I could've figured that out long enough for me to be debating over a set of car keys here in our parking lot.

I smirked. "I know the place. Do you?" I shot.

Sakura just laughed. "Good point." She said then got out of the driver's seat. "here…" she said, throwing the keys to me. I ran after her to the passenger's seat to open it for her.

"Oh…" she said as she stared at my hand already in the handle of the passenger's seat before her. "I didn't know you could be a gentleman for once in a while." She laughed then got in the car.

I closed the door then smiled to myself. I wouldn't have expected this kind of scenery between us and I never have dreamt of something like this. It was always on the beach or something quiet and romantic.

"What does that mean?" I posed when I got in the car with her.

She tucked some her behind her ear and looked at me. "I was only kidding. By the way you have treated me for the past few days; you were the only one I knew who was a gentleman. Except if Yamazaki's weird way of showing Chiharu he cared was part of your vocabulary then I'd rather learn to speak Alien than learn Guy speak."

"Hey, hey, that's Yamazaki, not Syaoran." I cleared out. I was different from him when it comes to girls but he was my buddy when it comes to music.

Sakura just giggled at me. "Gotcha. I'll put that in mind the next time Yamazaki freaks me out." She tapped her temples then smiled her angelic smile.

I just smiled back. I've got nothing to say right now, I could destroy the moment right away with my stupidity.

"I didn't know you can drive." I opened up.

Sakura turned away from the road and looked at me. "This face isn't just about innocence and being naïve. I can drive and I race." I felt my mouth drop but I can't figure out why I can't bring it back up. "Freaky huh?" I just smiled a little. "They just know me as the silent girl who sings solo and plays when she's upset. But racing is also a part of me, a big part of Sakura Kinomoto." Then she stopped talking, probably stopped herself from spilling something that was supposed to be kept silent.

"It's not that freaky like you think it is…" I commented, looking straight at the road.

"How can you even tell? You're a guy, what do you know about girls?" her question stung me like crazy. She was right about that, I knew nothing about the ladies and how they term the work "Freaky". Their comparison and contrast between hot and cool I'll never understand even if Mei Lin lectures me all about it the whole week.

I smiled at her. "Carla Saith…" that was the very first time I said that name, again. It was a long time before I have said that name out loud; it had always stayed within me even though I forced it to get out.

Sakura creased her forehead. "Who?"

"My ex…" I informed her.

"Oh…" she lowered her head, ashamed on how she was placed in a thing about cars.

I just smiled. "Don't be sad for me. It was her choice to leave me here in Japan while she toured around the world. That was her happiness." Still, Sakura couldn't speak. I could've traumatized her; I shouldn't have brought Carla in the topic.

"What's with her?" she finally spoke.

"She races too, nearly died because of one race." I told her, not knowing why I was so comfortable with her, too comfortable.

Sakura just sighed. "Lucky she survived."

"Got that right. And after that accident she was never allowed to handle anything with wheels." I told Sakura, and then looked at her. I slowly hit the breaks then pulled my hands off the steering wheel just to lift her face.

I smiled my most gorgeous smile just to make her laugh. "Stop being sad. That's over. Carla's over."

Sakura smiled, fainted one at that. "Whatever you say. I was just thinking, she can't even hold a skate board?" Sakura asked me. She had regained her sense of childishness and stupidity that I have loved to be with.

I just laughed at her question. "So you skate too?"

"Used to."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Personal reasons."

I just shut up, having nothing to answer her right that moment. Moments later, we arrived at our jam place.

"Guess everybody's here already." I said as I got out of the car. Yukito's car was parked already and that was always Nakuru, Yukito and Touya's transportation here. Yamazaki and Eriol sometimes walk here but this time Yamazaki got his motorcycle for speed.

Sakura also got out of the car and walked to my side. She smiled.

I started walking. "For the record, I never got late in any of our jamming periods."

"Sorry." She apologized. I just chuckled.

"Hey, I was only joking. Let's go?" I said, escorting my muse inside.

---

Have a happy holiday! I'll update as fast as I can. Christmas Vacation has already started! 2009 is almost over. Anyway, read and Review! :P

-angelofdarkness39


End file.
